After the Storm
by lone-apprentice
Summary: Set in the Oracle of- universe, Link is triumphant in both Holodrum and Labrynna. With it all over, Link is unsure as to what he is going to do. So, he decides to stay in Holodrum. An adventure in itself begins anew. Please review! Peace!
1. New Beginnings

After the Storm – Chapter one  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. I do, however, own this storyline and plot.  
  
  
  
Note: This is my first attempt at a straight/normal Zelda story, and I only hope it turns out as well as I have planned. This story will be based upon the two new Gameboy games of Zelda; Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. It may also have a hint of Link's Awakening also. This is all set after the final conflict, and even Ganon is defeated. And lastly, since I started with Oracle of Seasons, this is going to be Link's starting point too. Enjoy…  
  
  
  
  
  
Peace. My ears never thought they would hear that word, my eyes, never see it. My hands, never feel it, and my nose never smell it. But here it is, all around. It envelops my being like a warm blanket in the dead of winter. Ganon lays dead, slain at my hands. The oracle of Ages, Nayru and the Oracle of Seasons, Din are both liberated to do as they please. And I, well, lets just say that I've been sitting atop Goron Mountain for about an hour now, soaking in the reality that it's all over.  
  
At first, I had expected to be swept away back to Hyrule, or to wake up as if from a dream, but I'm still here. And what is most unexpected is that I'm glad to be. When the Triforce first whisked me away to the land of Holodrum, I was ready to just complete my mission and return to my peaceful life. But, now after meeting the residents of these lands, and the Oracles, I'm just as happy here as I could be in Hyrule. But, there is always that still uncertainty, that gnawing that craves at least one more monster to slay, one more dungeon to conquer. That is what troubles me so. It would appear that I have been born for the sole purpose of traveling through time, space, and whatever else, just to save a land that is in danger. But the thing is, I enjoy every minuet of it.  
  
But not this time. No, this time I want to stay here, in Holodrum, and Labrynna. I have no more use for being the hero of time. I only want to stay here. Although it saddens me to leave behind all of my friends in Hyrule, but I've been living for someone else for far too long. This time, I'm fighting for myself.  
  
With a bound, I jump down off of Goron Mountain, aided by the Roc's Cape, and proceed to Horon Village post haste. I make my way to the Maku tree, where I ask him a question, "Maku tree, do I have to return to Hyrule?"  
  
"My son, I do not know. But I should guess that if you do not wish to, you do not have to. For certainly, you are welcome here." I had to give it to him; the Maku tree was about as kind of a tree that I've ever met. Aside from one wanting to marry me… I left the presence of the great tree, allowing him to proceed with his nap, and went to the park, where Din was dancing. I stopped to watch her for a moment, before her dance ended, and she walked over to me.  
  
"What brings you here? You hardly ever come to watch me anymore."  
  
"Well, I decided that I needed to tell you something." I said before a pause.  
  
"Don't keep me waiting, what do you have to tell me?"  
  
"I've decided that, if I'm allowed to, I'm going to stay here in Holodrum." Listen to me, 'if I'm allowed to'. Aren't I a grown man? If so, I should be able to tell myself what I am and am not going to do. But anyways, back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Really? That's great! I'm so glad that you decided that." Din was a bit more enthusiastic that I had expected. But hey, all the better.  
  
"I'm glad you approve. But I do have to find somewhere to stay. There really isn't a house around here that I'm too welcome at. And I'd rather not stay in the Maku Tree." I wasn't trying to bring this down on her, but that's how it sounded.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll ask Nayru to ask Bipin and Blossom if you can stay in their old house. Seeing as how those two moved to Labrynna permanently. I'm sure that they'll let you, and when they do, we'll fix the house up." I really didn't know that she was this kind.  
  
"Thanks Din. I really appreciate it." I said, before letting her back to her dances. I watched her dance, and danced with her some, and overall enjoyed myself for the rest of the day. After being in Labrynna so long, it was good to be back where it all started, Holodrum. That night, I camped with Din and her band of fellow travelers, and slept like never before. That night was the first in the entire three years of my being here that I've slept so soundly. Speaking of time, I bet you all are wondering how old I am now. Well, if I was sixteen at the time of my arrival, that would make me nineteen now. But anyway, I slept soundly, and didn't wake up until fairly late in the day (well, late by my usual standards).  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." Well, waking up to Din's voice was definitely a good start.  
  
"…Good morning…what time is it?" I asked this, for the sun was already moderately high in the sky.  
  
"If you wish to know the time, ask my sister. But, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you anyway. It's about eleven in the morning." Din had to throw that little smart ass remark in there didn't she? But, that shapes personality, and personality is everything.  
  
"Eleven? Jeez, who drugged me?" After waking at four usually, one is only to be a bit surprised at a seven-hour difference.  
  
"No one drugged you, silly. You just needed good sleep, that's all. I'm just glad that you slept as well as you did on this hard ground." Din said, after a slight giggle.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Nosy, that's me.  
  
"I woke up at seven, and started breakfast at eight. At nine, everyone was ready to eat, so I let them eat, and saved yours and mine for later. By ten, I was starting to get a little worried of your sleep, but decided that you needed it, and now, at eleven, you're awake, and we can eat. Would you like to know anything else?" Din wore a sardonic little smirk that only told me to shut up. I still had one question though.  
  
"Why did you wait to eat your breakfast too?"  
  
"Well, it's rude to eat while your friend can't, and I wasn't too hungry. But now I am, so if you don't mind, can we eat?"  
  
"Yes." I said, sitting up, and reaching for my still warm plate.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, well, in Labrynna, similar goings on is occurring. Nayru, along with Ralph, sit at a table and discuss things of their business. They have been closer than ever, since Nayru was freed, and I am happy for them. Even though it was I who saved Nayru, her and Ralph belong together, and I have no real interest in her.  
  
"…So, you will?" Ralph asked Nayru, while in a slight shock from her reply to his previous question.  
  
"Yes. I would be glad to be your wife." Nayru said, looking Ralph in the eyes with a look of true sincerity. The two stare at each other for a time, before locking in their first kiss. It was as sweet as the purest sugar, and as true as the oldest bible. In one of the extremely rare instances, two people who were truly molded in heaven to be with each other had found each other. And never would they be separated.  
  
  
  
It was about an hour of so after breakfast, when Din left to consult Nayru on the subject of my new house. I was left sitting to find something to do, and could only come up with dungeon raiding, for any missed treasures. So, with a full supply of health, a complete arsenal of bombs and magic seeds, I proceeded to the one dungeon that had given me trouble, and that I had rushed to finish: the Sword and Shield Maze. I made my way to the Temple Remains, used the portal to travel to Subrosia, and entered the Sword and Shield Maze. What discoveries lay ahead of me, I had not a clue, but soon I would find out that one of the most unexpected things in my life was waiting for me in the dark recesses of the long-abandoned dungeon…  
  
  
  
  
  
Post Note: Well, well, well. What have we here? A cliffhanger? Why certainly not from me (all sarcasm intended)! I hope you all enjoyed this beginning, and trust me, what I have in store is going to be big. So, even though I'm not the fastest updater in the world, this will continue. Until then, let me know what you think, and keep it real! 


	2. Agreements and Disagreements

After the Storm – Chapter two  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. I do, however, own this storyline and plot.  
  
  
  
Note: And here's chapter two, just as promised. I have a lot of writing to do, and in this chapter, I hope to get a lot done. So, without further adieu, here's chapter two…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? Oh what wonderful news! I'm so happy for you two. When's the big day?" As you might guess, that was Din asking Nayru and Ralph when the day of their wedding will be.  
  
"It'll be a while, I'd say around a month. That should be good enough time to get invitations out, a place to hold it, and proper dress. Wouldn't you agree?" Nayru and Din were actually having a little heart-to- heart. They were on their way to give Bipin and Blossom a visit for Link, and they had just been talking when they stumbled upon the subject.  
  
"Yes, that should be perfect time. I wish I were as lucky as you." Din finished, with a slightly wistful air.  
  
"Speaking of which, how is Link doing?" Nayru asked a still daydreaming Din.  
  
"Oh, he's fine. I guess I shouldn't have just left him at the camp though. He's probably bored to tears." Din said, converting the question that she was asked.  
  
"Well if I know Link, he's probably off pestering some Deku Scrub or Killing Chickens. At any rate, he'll find something to do."  
  
About that time, the two had arrived at Bipin and Blossom's home. They knocked on the door and after receiving a welcome they entered.  
  
  
  
As I made my way into the dungeon, into the icy depths of the treacherous place that had given me so much trouble in the past, I knew that I had to find something here. The icy floor was a bit colder, the smell of death a bit stronger. Even in peacetime, there is still no place as bad as a dungeon. I wandered around the behemoth of a lair, looking for any missed cracks in the walls or any overlooked opportunities to get a key. In a room behind a crack in a wall, I found a door with a keyhole. I had no keys for this dungeon, so I proceeded to begin a through search of every room in the place.  
  
After about two hours of searching, I finally found a room that I never knew existed. It was actually a new level of the dungeon. It was a single room, but it was big. As I entered, a fearsome wind knocked me to the ground. A brilliant light flashed, and when it cleared, I saw standing before me, about the darkest creature ever. The thing was totally shrouded in black folds of clothes, it had in its hand a reaper, and a black cloak hid its face, all but the eyes. Yes, the eyes were the most noticeable. The thing had two solid white eyes, amidst all of that blackness; the eyes were like lone candles in the dead of night. They glowed with the whiteness of lightning, and for a moment, I thought I saw them spark.  
  
The thing spoke to me, it said, "You are not supposed to be here. But since you have discovered me, I will make sure that you never live to tell of me again." The thing's eyes began to glow yet again, before pure electricity bolted out of them and struck my ready shield. The mirror shield was amazingly cracked from the stress of the blow, and another lick would do me in.  
  
I stammered to right myself, despite my fragmented shield. I finally managed to find my footing, only to be knocked down by the thing's massive reaper. It was only toying with me, for it had only struck with the blunt end of its weapon. I, once again, stood, and this time, I had time for an attack. I prepared my sword, not knowing any other weapon at a time like this, and made the charge. I dashed across the cold floor with the speed of the Pegasus Seeds even though I wasn't using them. I drew my sword close to my head, as my battle cry escaped my mouth. As I drew upon the creature, I extended my sword, using both arms, and ran the infernal beast through.  
  
In a mad thrash, the monster shook me off, and in the process, the Master Sword was wrenched from my grip as well. Now I stood facing a ten foot tall bringer-of-death with a sword through its gut, totally defenseless. With my moment's peace of mind, I concluded that the only chance of my being victorious was to retrieve my sword.  
  
Drawing the seed satchel from my side, I selected a Pegasus Seed, and broke it upon myself. As the seed began to take effect, much like speed, I used my split-second opportunity to attempt a recovery. This would be my only chance, seeing as how if I failed now, the thing would be on to my plan and it would make sure that I never got my sword back. As the seed's effect grew, I rocketed across the floor to the bewildered creature. I leapt directly in front of its face, and landed behind it. As it spun around, I grabbed the Master Sword, and yanked it out with a spiral tug.  
  
The now open hole in the creature's gut spewed a purple/black fluid that I could only name its blood. Taking my opportunity, I bounded high into the air, and slashed my sword down upon the thing's neck, diagonally. With an oddly pleasing wet splatter, the head of the cloaked figure fell to the floor, where it burst into flame and eventually withered, along with the rest of the body.  
  
Then, without warning, the roof opened, to let a light in, and a single object fell to the floor. As I walked over to the fallen object, I could tell by its golden glimmer and shape that it was indeed a key. I had found the key that belonged to the mysterious keyhole. Taking the large key and placing it in my pocket, I made my way out of the chamber and back to that door.  
  
Once there, I inserted the key, and just as it had done so many times before, the door, along with the key, vanished into thin air. A brilliant white light then burst out of the room, so bright that I doubted my ability to ever see again. But, being the brave, or crazy, little soul that I am, I proceeded into the unknown light of this room that was guarded by a dungeon master in itself.  
  
  
  
"Why no. Certainly we would do anything to help out little friend Link." Blossom was always one of the most kindhearted.  
  
"Thank you so much. Link sends his greetings and blessings. And I promise, we won't just keep your house intact, we'll keep it tidy for you too." Din replied. She wasn't really surprised that they agreed to let Link stay in their old house. They were after all very kind people and very fond of Link.  
  
After the business was over, the two Oracles visited for a little while. Small conversation was had, Nayru invited them to her wedding, whenever it would be, and Bipin and Blossom introduced their second new child. It was a baby girl, about two months old.  
  
"Link helped a great deal with our first child, but now we've had to come up with a name on our own. We decided to name her Holly." It was a very fitting name, seeing as how her green eyes burned like the fresh leaves of the holly tree.  
  
So, after a bit more conversing, Din and Nayru left, on their way to tell Link the good news. Din went back to Holodrum, but Nayru decided to stay in Labrynna. As Din re-entered the land of Holodrum, she could tell off the bat that there was something wrong. She raced to her caravan in hopes of finding Link, but she only met the rest of her fellow musicians.  
  
"Where's Link?" She asked everyone, but no one knew where he had gone. She went over to her things, and found a note, written by Link.  
  
"Din,  
  
I've gone to the Sword and Shield Maze to do some more searching. I'll be back soon.  
  
, Link  
  
Din's fears only deepened. It couldn't be more than a coincidence that a gold fog was engulfing everything, and Link just happened to be in the Sword and Shield Maze, looking around. Without a word to anyone, Din burst out for the maze. She knew exactly where it was, seeing as how she was imprisoned in Onox's castle, and it was right next to the maze.  
  
As she re-appeared in front of the dungeon, and entered it, she was nearly blinded by the same white light that Link had seen.  
  
  
  
As I made my way deeper into the room, I seemed to grow accustomed to the light, and soon I as seeing normally, except for just a bright hue on everything. There was a pedestal in the center of the room, facing me. On it was a single chest. This chest wasn't like any I've seen before. It was redwood, with silver brackets. As I neared it, a powerful wind erupted from around it like an aura. With each nearing step, the wind strengthened, tenfold. Just as I was about a foot from it, the wind became so intense that I had to use the Pegasus Seeds to even walk normally. I finally got to the chest, and the wind stopped, nearly making me run smack into the pedestal. I regained my composure, and proceeded to open the chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Post Note: So you all are probably starting to think of this story as a big cliffhanger? No, it'll be more, but I have to try. What's in the chest? What's happening outside of the dungeon? These questions and maybe some that weren't even asked will be answered in the next chapter. By the way, this'll probably make my story more unpopular than dirt, but if you like Zelda fics, or just damn good fics in general, seek out Mr. E. He's about one of the best authors I know. Keep it real people. 


	3. Departure

After the Storm – Chapter three  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, its characters, or its accessories. I do own this plot, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Since chapter two kinda ended hanging off of a cliff, I'll go ahead and lay it all on the line in this chapter. The chest will be opened, and more will happen. But, I'll shut up and let ya'll read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brightness was never so plainly displayed as it was then. With the opening of this huge, odd chest, the most intense white light, even more bright than the light of angels, was streamed upon me and into my unready eyes. Automatically using my hand as a shield, I stopped for a moment before I proceeded in my exploration of the chest. As my eyes began to adjust, I looked into the chest. There, without a bit of light touching it, lied a single object. Shrouded in mist this thing was, its making of the purest gold and silver, and its power beyond the imagination of the father of time himself.  
  
It was a great weapon this thing was. One could tell by just looking at it. The hilt was gold, with spiral bands of silver running up it. The blade was of a metal that had never been witnessed by me, or anyone I think. I reached for the sword, and upon grasping it; a surge of power filled me, and ran from my hands throughout my body. I lifted the magnificent weapon from the confines of the chest, and drew it down to me to get a closer look at it. As I looked at it harder, I saw that there was an engraved writing where the hilt met the blade.  
  
He who wields this sword in the time of need will become the protector of things sacred. Great, just what I needed. Another mission to make me out of a hero. But the thing did say that I have to wield the sword in the time of need. Thankfully, the time of need was over. I took this sword, and placed it in my sheath. I held the Master Sword in my hand, and proceeded to leave the dungeon. About halfway out, I heard a voice. To be exact, I heard Din's voice. She was calling me. I turned and ran to where she was, and found her looking for me like she had lost a million rupees.  
  
"Link! Are you alright?" She yelled, running over to me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but why are you here?" I had to know. I figured she would get my note, but it wasn't like her to come looking for me.  
  
"There's a golden fog engulfing the land. I had to see if you were alright. When I got here, there was a really bright light, but it's gone now." Well, she did come to the root of the problem.  
  
"Yeah, that was me, but what about this fog?" We walked out of the rest of the dungeon together, and when we got outside, I nearly fell over. There was a golden for everywhere, and even worse than that was the fact that the Maku Tree was towering over everything. We could see its green top hovering over everything. "We've got to get to him." I said, pulling Din along as I darted for the tree.  
  
The nearer I came to the great tree, the bigger he became. He was far bigger than what I had feared. So many questions were arising, and so little time to figure out answers. Suddenly, I looked at the sword that was in my sheath. Its bright gold handle sticking triumphantly out into the air, and I started to wonder. Is this sword the cause of all of this trouble? If so, what was the point of fighting that monster, and hurting my eyes to get the damn thing? So, without even being assured of the sword being the problem, I started to hate it. I put every ounce of my trouble into hate for that blade. There wasn't really even a situation to speak of, considering what I've been through in the past, but, you guessed it, I still hated it.  
  
Finally I arrived at the base of the Maku tree, only to be pitched back by the wave of energy that was erupting from it. Din at my side, I called to him, "What in the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Link, I'm afraid it is my end. My line of tree gets very large in size, and when we get too large, we eventually die out. I fear that something is causing me to rapidly grow to the size that causes death. There is no hope." The tree's words were sad as he closed his eyes, and waited for his final moment of being alive. I knew not what to do, but I still had to ask him about the sword. Rude? Yes, but that's me, always thinking of Link first.  
  
"Maku Tree, can you explain this to me?" I questioned, holding up the sword. Upon catching sight of the thing, the Maku Tree shot his eyes open and bellowed.  
  
"Link! You hold the sword of the Maku! I may still have a chance to live after all. You must travel to the land of Charlout and defeat the holder of the sword. For when the sword was awakened, the owner was too. This means that if you kill him, his hold over all Maku will be broken." Even in the face of death, the tree still spoke in riddles.  
  
What I gathered out of it was that I had to go on yet another quest, something I swore never to do again, I had to find the master of this sword, the one that had control over the Maku Trees, and kill him. All I ever asked was to have a mission that was a little different. Instead, every time its find eight sacred items, each in a dungeon, kill a head boss, and wake a very powerful being that could get me home. And in the process, save a land in peril. But there had been good sides to these quests. One was meeting Din and starting a new life in Holodrum. But, I seem to be cursed with never ending unhappiness.  
  
No matter what I do, I can't be happy for long. Everything was going great; I had a home, a future, and friends. For once in my life I wasn't trying to follow Zelda around like a lost puppy, but what should happen? I manage to get myself into deeper shit than I can crawl out of. But now I had a home to fight for, and I was going to make sure that I got back to that home as quickly as possible. No damn tree master was going to stand in between happiness and me.  
  
So, I promised the Maku Tree that I would kill this guy, and get him back to normal. But what I was really promising was to kill the guy so I could get back to normal. So, I went to the camp, got my weapons, potions, and tunics, and headed out for my journey to save the Maku Tree.  
  
"Wait, Link!" It was Din. I was actually halfway hoping that she would want to go with me, so when she asked, I agreed.  
  
"Why do you want to come with me? You have a lot of people to dance for back home." I asked her, about a mile out of Holodrum.  
  
"Well let's just say that I get really bored back at home, and besides, maybe if I go with you this can be fun for both of us." I really hoped that it would, but when you look at reality, what fun can you have while killing the owner of a super-sword?  
  
  
  
  
  
Post Note: I don't like this chapter at all. It got my point across, but I think it's a little on the weak side. I could have put a lot more behind the words in here, but I'm really tired, and I have a deadline to meet involving posting my updates, so here you have it. Please review, and look for more, far better work, soon. Keep it real. 


	4. So Many Losses

After the Storm – Chapter four  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. I do, however, own this plot and storyline.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: After a really bad third chapter, I hope to bring it all back in number four. Link and Din have departed on a quest to save the Maku Tree, and…that's about it. But there will be more windows opened in this chapter…enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Death was never so descriptive. In every aspect of the word, I saw the meaning. In this land, Charlout by name, death was the welcome mat. A dark blue-red tint shrouded everything, and bodies littered the ground. If this was normal, what was war here? As Din and myself made our way into this place, I started to wonder if the Maku Tree hadn't told us the whole story. He did have a reputation for making things sound simpler than reality would have it. It was, even for me, disgusting. Walking over corpses made even me cringe with disgust. Poor Din, she didn't let go of my shoulder, and she is one of the strongest women I know.  
  
"What did this?" She finally managed to ask me, as we continued deeper into the ocean of death and rot.  
  
"I…don't know." I said honestly, the smell of rotten flesh starting to make me woozy. Whatever had happened had been a few weeks ago. The bodies were already decomposing, their mushy, black skin hanging off of them like a thin blanket. Some were stabbed through with swords or daggers, this being obvious by a sword or dagger protruding from strategic places on what was left of their bodies, while others were merely dismembered. Craters separated torso and legs, and some were chopped into small fragments of arms of legs. The more offensive material, I won't even mention. We had to get out of here, but there was nowhere to go. As far as the eye could see, in every direction, there was the same scene.  
  
So, we proceeded forward. Through oceans of dead, we went ever forward, until we heard a faint sound. It started as a small hum and clink, but after more walking, it grew into yelling and metal clashing together. I realized then what had happened, there really was a war, and the armies merely were moving. But hope would not hold, as I remembered the fact that the bodies had been there for weeks. As close as the fighting was, and as little as we had walked, there couldn't be a moving battle that was taking so long.  
  
After a brief consultation with Din, we both decided to try to investigate the battle. So, mindset on a new objective, we headed out. One step at a time, that's how you have to take this.  
  
So, that's just what we did. We put one foot in front of the other until we got atop a mountain that overlooked the scene below. But, just as I saw what was going on down there, I wished that I hadn't seen it at all. There, amidst a field of dead bodies, was an army. Yes an entire army fighting. But what the army was fighting was what was worrying me so. Surrounded by hundreds of soldiers, some living, and some dead, was a single beast.  
  
This thing was as large as the normal Maku Tree, times three. It was a pale gray, with a face like a pig, and tusks to boot. The thing was thick, all muscle though, and it wore attire similar to that of the Great Moblin's. This thing must be the owner of the sword. My heart sank to below my feet at seeing this. I didn't stand a chance if multitudes of people at the same time didn't. Why on God's green earth did the Maku Tree send me into this? Why did he curse me so? But it only got worse. The following events would put the nerves, skill, and dedication of anyone to their limits and beyond.  
  
I made up my mind right there. I would fight that thing and it was final. I stood up out from behind my cover, just as the thing was finishing off the rest of the helpless soldiers. It bit the remains of one person in half, just as it saw me.  
  
"Ah, so we have one more who is eager to die?" The thing's voice was as loud as the crushing feet of a heard of elephants, and its breath smelled of dead bodies that were weeks old.  
  
"I am Link, and yes. I am here to kill you." I said, putting on my automatic battle mode, and walking out to face him.  
  
"Ha! You amuse me little one. What are you going to do, lop off my toenail?" The creature bellowed with laughter at his own joke that wasn't even funny. I said nothing as I walked the rest of the way across the mountain, until I was facing him, looking directly in his red eyes. He stopped his deafening holler, and returned my look of anger. Now, as I stood here, facing the biggest creature I have ever seen (aside from Biggoron, but that's neither here nor there), I realized that I was fighting without a single strategy as how to kill this thing. But I was Link, the one who had defeated entire armies barehanded. But that fact meant little when you look in the light of the fact that he had done the same too, and worse.  
  
"Don't fight him, Link. You'll be killed." Boy was Din ever one for not a moment too soon.  
  
"What have we here?" The thing began, looking at Din, "it seems like the little foolish man has a little foolish woman to accompany him."  
  
"Wow, did you think that up all by yourself?" Yeah, that was I; remember to spice it up with great sarcasm.  
  
"No mere human is going to make fun of me!" The thing roared, before a purple aura began to engulf it, and it started to power up. It would appear that this thing was a lot stronger than it was using to fight the armies. And that meant total annihilation for me. Still, I persisted. I didn't have a clue as to why I even tried to win, but I did. Maybe it was the instinct that I'd created for myself when fighting so many enemies before, or maybe it was something else. So, I raised the Master Sword above my head, and charged the monstrosity with a ferocious battle cry.  
  
As I finally got to it, I brought my sword down upon its head with a mighty clang. From there, I was afire with slashes, charges, stabs, combos, and anything I could possibly think of to kill the thing with. After ten minuets of straightforward assault, and a reassurance that nothing could be alive after that, I stopped my barrage and looked at it. As the smoke cleared, I saw its head, first. There was only one small scratch where a power spin from my Master Sword had got him good. Aside from that, he was unscathed.  
  
With a mighty yell of a roar, the creature blasted off its energy into oblivion, and looked directly at me. "You are the first to ever scratch my skin. To make you pay, I will give you a punishment far worse than death."  
  
"Really? What could be worse than…" With a realization that I had no assurance of, but a bad gut feeling, I turned to Din, "RUN!" She turned to do so, but it was too late. A well-aimed shot of energy caught her in the back, and she was knocked to the ground, in a smoking spiral. The very breath that sustained my own life wouldn't even function. Not to mention my arms and legs that felt as if they weighed a couple tons each. All I could do was look at Din lying on the ground, and all I could feel was a mixture of regret and hatred. That should've been me on the ground there. She wasn't involved in the least in my fight with this monster, but she suffered, and what's worse, I'm still living.  
  
"Ha! I must say that was quite a shot. If it were a little to the left it would've severed some limbs, but it served its purpose." That damned creature had the set to talk like that after what he had done. I vowed on the spot to torture the last breath from his body in the most agonizing way possible, but then there was the truth. I couldn't even put a dent in his power. He was there, laughing in my face for what he'd done, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. The reality hit me like a tidal wave. A single tear made its long journey down my cheek, as thought about how helpless I was and about Din.  
  
Now, less focused, but more enraged then ever, I turned around to face the pig of a monster who dares hurt someone that I care about, and charged with every ounce of my strength.  
  
  
  
  
  
Post Note: Good grief, the agony. What would you do in a situation like that? Hard to think isn't it? It would seem that the underlying plot for this entire chapter is one word though. That word, I'll let ya'll figure out on your own. Look for more very soon, because I'm writing like never before. Keep it real, folks. 


	5. Death and a Chance at Life

After the Storm – Chapter five  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. I do, however, own this plot and storyline.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: For once in my life, I don't have anything to say except for this. I know that in the game, it's Deku Tree in Seasons, and Maku in Ages, but the booklets are backwards, and I started the story by the booklet, so there you have it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Every fiber in my body was torn in half. One part of me wanted to morn over Din, and the other wanted to tear into the creature that hurt her with everything I had. It was no longer a matter of the Maku Tree, or returning to my new life, because I now understood that Din was the better part of my new life. All in all, she was the reason that I persisted. And now, because of my stupid selfishness, here she lies, and here I stand. So, my decision was made on the spot. I'd hit the beast of a monster with everything I had.  
  
Proceeding with a fierce battle cry that was reserved inside of me and that hadn't been used for far too long, I attacked. I struck the damned infernal creature with every ounce of power that my puny body could manufacture, and when I wasn't hitting with my sword, I'd ram my shield into him. I jumped and flew around the thing, striking and jumping again, to a different location to hit him before he discovered me. I tired not, only gained strength with each glance that I caught of Din. At this rate, I was sure that the thing could stand forever, but I still kept at it, never stopping. Whenever my rage and remorse subsided enough for me to think rationally, I would consider how in the realm of the living could this thing be so powerful.  
  
But, thought wasn't with me the better part of the struggle, and one minuet I would have hold to an explanation, and the next I would remember what the thing had done, and totally release another tidal wave of wrath upon it. We danced, the murderer and I in an endless volley of hit after hit, dodge after dodge, until it finally happened; the moment that would change the tide of the battle from stalemate to slight hope. Once as I was leaping in a high flip over the thing's head, I felt a poke in my arm. As I looked down, I saw the sword that I had pulled from the chest in the dungeon. I landed and thought for a split second, before I pulled it out, and held it defiantly at the creature.  
  
"How did you get that?!" The thing demanded, "Give it to me, NOW!" I realized that the blade must be important after all, so I decided to keep it.  
  
"You couldn't want this." I said in a teasing voice, before I darted at him in a flash, and sliced at him with his sword. The blade cut through him as easily as my hand through air. His enormous bulk of a body fell to its knees, humble at last. Now, with a realization that I would win, I proceeded to leap into the air, and land with a stab into the back of the thing's neck. Without a bit of resistance from the creature, the blade busted in, making its presents known by the beautiful sound of skin being torn and bone being split.  
  
The thing roared in agony, and for a moment, I was afraid that it would stand up and jerk the sword from my hands. But, he just writhed on the ground, like a snake, performing its last threat, before finally dieing out. Suddenly, I remembered what it had done, and with all possible feeling removed from my being, I removed the sword and started hacking at his body. Slash after slash, stab after stab, I persisted. Slowly but surely, and quite happily I scythed at the body before me. He had died a while ago, I knew that, but I still went on, chopping as if it would ease my pain, and it seemed to. But, all good things must end, and weariness got the best of me eventually, and I had to stop.  
  
Lying before me was a pile of blood, a few pieces of recognizable body parts, and a few other pieces of flesh that I couldn't tell head from foot. Then it hit me. Like a tidal wave in its own of realization, I dropped the sword, and turned to the hill where Din was. My boots were squishy with the blood of the monster, and the blood on my skin was starting to dry, leaving a most unpleasant tightness at the move of a muscle. But I still climbed until I was at Din's side, and for the first time in my life, I wept.  
  
Yes me, strong-as-a-rock Link cried. And not just cried, I, for the first time in my life also, felt totally helpless. I guessed that the Maku tree was back to normal, but I couldn't care less. Din was dead, it was my entire fault, and I was alone again. But then I remembered what the sword said: He who wields this sword in the time of need will become the protector of things sacred. What in the blue blazes did that mean? But, I didn't care. All I could do was wallow in my sorrow and regret.  
  
I kept up this self-bashing for a few hours, all the while crying, and all the while never diverting from Din's side. But, just as I thought I could take no more, just as I thought that I would lose my mind and end up killing myself, the damned sword that I had hated so furiously, and at the same time thanked for killing the beast, began to glow. It rose up out of my sheath, and above my head and glowed its signature bright golden glow. It hovered for a few moments, leaving me to stare in awe at it, before it spoke. No, maybe it didn't speak, but a voice was heard, and since I was the only one around, I had no way of telling if all could hear or just me.  
  
"You have vanquished my evil owner in the name of good. For that, as promised you are now the rightful protector of the things sacred."  
  
"But I didn't kill the damn monster for the cause of good! I killed him because he killed Din. And I don't want any part of your 'things sacred'! I've been the guardian of everything for far too long now. I'll be damned if somebody's going to put me through it again!" I was a little more than livid. This pathetic piece of metal dares interrupt me to make assumptions that I did anything for the cause of good, and tells me that I now have a responsibility that I didn't ask for and I'm not going to accept? To hell with that!  
  
"My child you are confused. I can help you with your problem. And I believe that you may want to accept the honor of the things sacred." Okay, this thing was really starting to ask for the welder's fire.  
  
"Okay, let me say it in your terms. First, I don't want any part of you. And second, what in the name of Twinrova are the things sacred?"  
  
"Okay rash one, I can help you and you will want my help. And the things sacred are two items that have been in my family for generations. They would be a wonderful addition to your list." Was this guy persistent?  
  
"Fine. What can you do for me?"  
  
"My little friend, I can restore the life of your dear friend there. But we must hurry, for time grows short." This made me quite speechless.  
  
"You…can restore…Din?" I didn't trust him, but whatever he could do was better than the current situation.  
  
"Yes. And I will if you just let me." I agreed and he went to work.  
  
  
  
  
  
Post Note: What's this? Can the sword really restore Din? Is it really on the good side? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of updating, I got stung on the hand by a wasp, and it's hindered my typing a great deal. But here it is. Aren't I dedicated? Keep it real, ya'll 


	6. Life and a Chance at Death

After the Storm – Chapter six  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. I do, however, own this storyline and plot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: With the healing of my hand and FF.net being back up, comes the next chapter of this dramatic story. Well, not really dramatic, but…whatever.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emotions were never so conflicting in my entire existence at all. At an even fifty percent split, one side wanted the sword to proceed with its actions, and the other didn't. Sure, one hundred percent of me wanted Din back, but could it be done? I mean, for all I've seen, this was a talking sword. What could a sharp piece of metal do that no one else could? But, even with all of this negativity, I still let the thing persist. I stepped back, as the sword floated over Din's body, and began its work. Though it was hard for me to watch, I remained still.  
  
The sword began by floating over Din's body, where it stopped and began to glow its signature golden. Then, it lowered itself into Din's chest, its glow brightening all the more. After going all the way into Din's chest, the thing started to spin; it spun so fast, that it was as if the sword was one column. As the sword spun, its golden glow seeped over Din's body. When it had engulfed her good, the sword stopped, and pulled itself out of her. There wasn't even a hole where the sword had entered her. Then, after a pause that seemed like eternity in itself, Din's arm twitched just a small bit.  
  
"She's alive! How did you do it?" I asked the sword, who was floating by my side.  
  
"My child, the power was given to me by you. You see, when you held me, while fighting the monster, your anger, regret, and wanting passed into me. Using those emotions and my own power, I was able to regenerate Din."  
  
"Well…thank you." It was harder for me to say this than it might appear. After all, this sword had been nothing but trouble ever since I found it.  
  
"…Link?"  
  
"Din?" I went over to her, and she was very awake, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but I have a really bad headache. Thank you for what you did. And you too, sword."  
  
"You…know what happened?" I said, wondering if I had done anything embarrassing while Din was down.  
  
"Sure. I wasn't quite passed on just yet, and before you go, you still see and hear what's going on, even though you're unconscious." I would have to get Din to explain the whole death process to me later.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that you two are reunited. Whenever you are ready, we'll go to the things sacred." The sword was actually giving us a chance? What a switch.  
  
"Great, but before I do anything, I've got to find a river to wash in. This dry blood is really smelly and sticky." I wasn't really sure if I could get my feet out of my boots after the blood down there had dried. So, without any more trouble, we started off to a river. Din really surprised me at how coherent she was. You'd think that after dieing nearly, you'd be at least a little drowsy, but not her. She was as lively as ever. Not that that's a bad thing.  
  
This land wasn't really that bad. After we got out of the realm of the monster, it was actually pretty nice. It sort of reminded me of Hyrule. Yep, we'd been walking for that long of a time, and I wasn't sure if my clothes wouldn't tear my skin off when I tried to take them off. I hate being sticky. I don't see how those little blob things that live in caves can stand to live. Maybe that's why I always make it a point to kill those things. But, finally, we reached a good-sized river, and Din and myself went our separate ways to bathe. True, not much actual bathing can be done with just water, but anything was better than the current.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but what am I supposed to do while you bathe? I mean a sword floating aimlessly around might arouse suspicion." The sword had a point.  
  
"Why don't you…just go chop trees? Anyone who sees you will think that an invisible person owns you." It was worth a try. For an instance, I could have almost sworn that the sword scowled at me. Or maybe it was Din's giggling that had me off? Anyway, we went to take baths, and left the sword to occupy itself. That thing seems to be more human-like every time it talks.  
  
I had no idea that plain water could feel so good. And I also had no idea how much open wounds could hurt without a fairy. But, in no time, I had myself and my clothes washed, along with my Master Sword, all shiny. Which reminded me of something. The whole time I was hacking at the monster with the talking sword, it never seemed to get any blood on it. Strange, but I left it alone as my mind started to drift yet again. We would really have to find something to call that sword. 'Hey you' definitely isn't an option. And speaking of wandering minds, Din looks absolutely cute when she's fresh out of the bath. It seemed like she had even a pleasant fragrance to her. But we didn't have any soap growing on the beach, did we? Maybe I just missed it.  
  
"Well if you two are quite finished beautifying yourselves, I would greatly appreciate it if we could get moving." Can you imagine what God might sound like when he talks? Well take that, and put a sarcastic and annoyed tone to it, and you have the sword. Well at least he was polite about it. But smart-asses usually are.  
  
"Sure, we can go now. Are you ready, Link?" I was quite honored that Din asked me that, so I said yes. Who wouldn't (Well, no, actually, I'm not. I just want to hold up progress to be annoying)? Don't think so.  
  
So, the sword led us straight through the land of Charlout, and even further into the next land, which I didn't catch the name of. Over hills, streams, through villages, we kept going and going. I could sell batteries as the Energizer Link. But, finally, after endless miles of walking, we made out way into the gates of a great temple. Even Din was tired, and she was a dancer. The sword was lucky. All it had to do was float.  
  
"Sword? Where are we?" I guessed 'Sword' was a decent name. What else would we name him: Bob?  
  
"We have reached the Sacred Temple." Why didn't I guess that the name would have 'sacred' in it somewhere?  
  
"Great. How do we get in?" This was my question due to the fact that there was a giant wall surrounding the entire temple. And what's more, it was so tall, that even my Hookshot couldn't reach to the top.  
  
"I am the key." Sword said, in an all but un-cocky attitude. We I said nothing though, as Sword went to work. He turned himself to the side, blade pointing to the wall, and thrust himself into it. It made a sound as if it shattered him the entire length of his blade, but he wasn't broken at all. He made a turn, and the wall burst open so fast that I didn't even see it.  
  
"Whoa, that was neat." That was about all I could manage to say at the time. Without saying another word, Sword continued into the temple, and we followed him. He led us through many buildings, some ruins, some still in working order. There was a great deal of water fountains too. The fountains were much bigger than any I've seen before.  
  
"Link, this place is amazing." Din said exactly what I was thinking.  
  
"Yeah, it is." I couldn't speak much, due to my looking at all of the amazing things in the temple. The wall was still there, and it appeared as if it had a roof. Strange bird-like creatures with rainbow colored wings floated about as if they were butterflies instead of birds. Instead of the dull gray that stone usually is colored, this was more silver that anything. Some of the things, I could have actually sworn that they were metal. Well, anyway, Sword kept us going for a bit more of a walk, and finally, we came to the final building, by far the largest.  
  
"Enter, Link. For only the one who dares take the things sacred can enter the temple in which they reside." Sword was starting to scare me at how he said that.  
  
"What do you mean, 'one who dares take'? I thought you said that I earned them." I was starting to realize my earlier fear of this having a catch.  
  
"Child, I did say that. And you did earn them. But you only earned the right to challenge the keeper of the items." What a jip.  
  
"Who is this keeper?" I had to know.  
  
"The keeper's name is Loond. You and he will fight for the things sacred. If you win, you'll receive them. If you lose, you will die."…Gulp?  
  
"I don't know about this dieing thing." No, I am not a chicken.  
  
"Link, don't do it. It's not worth your life." See, Din doesn't think I should do it either.  
  
"Before I take another step, tell me what I'm going to get." What's the point in throwing your life away only to be able to carry more seeds?  
  
"Very well, if you must know. The first item is the Hyper Cape. This thing will allow you to fly. I mean, really fly, for as long as you wear it. And the second item is the Armor of the Armos. As long as you wear this small chest plate, you are invincible." Wow, those are hard to turn down.  
  
"Well…I'll try. But tell me what Loond is like." Don't get scared, I only have half in the doorway.  
  
"This is getting tiresome. Very well, Loond is the keeper of the things sacred. He is a native to this temple, and he is their best warrior. He has defeated a challenging number of people compared to you." Well, that was it.  
  
"Nobody has beat more people that me. And it's going to stay like that forever." With that little speech out of the way, I held my chin up, and marched right into the doors of the temple.  
  
"Has he really killed as many people as Link?" Din asked Sword.  
  
"No my child, he's killed far more. And their deaths were most unpleasant."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Post Note: Ha, ha, ha! This story isn't over. Din's back, and it looks like Link may be going down next. Never know what's in my little twisted mind. So, in summary, Sword is a good guy after all, Din comes back, her and Link share very mild flirting, and Link barges off to meet his death…maybe. 


	7. Calm

After the Storm - Chapter seven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. I do, however, own this plot and storyline.  
  
  
  
Note: Chapter 6 kinda ended weird, but in this one, I'll clear it all up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eyes always deceive. For every peaceful-looking dungeon, there is just a fiercer enemy inside. The first room of a dungeon never is harmful. In fact, the more placid the first room, the worse the entire dungeon will be. So this was the case with me. I proceeded into the first room of this place, and took in quite a nice sight. The walls were an aqua blue, and the floor was more of cerulean. There was no slime on the walls, or distressing statues at the door, only tints of blue, and quite a peaceful aura. I was so caught off guard, that I forgot about it being a dungeon at all. I wandered through the first door, and into the next room. Suddenly, my daydream was shattered as two giant blades shot themselves at me. "Ha!" I exclaimed, leaping in the air to avoid the blades. They retracted to their previous locations, and I went on, totally aware this time. The dungeon consisted of around ten rooms, I could tell from the map that I had found. Loond was at the end, and I had to navigate my way to him. I followed the pathways, doors, and my gut instinct for quite a ways. Each time I entered a room, there was just more death traps, and no Loond. I was starting to get really annoyed. Finally though, I found a door that was shrouded with the usual decoration for a guardian or something else big. I found some pots to the side, shattered them with my sword, and managed to get my health back to peak, and a few extra bombs. I straightened myself, and walked through the doorway. On the other side, I found a single, bare room. I knew that this had to be the place that I would fight. The door slammed behind me, and a light emerged from the end of the room. The light grew, and it soon became a transparent case with two items inside. Then, I heard a voice. "Behold the prize of your victory." The voice said, and after it did, the case was gone, and so was the glow. I waited for a long time, wondering when this Loond character would show. He was really starting to annoy me. But finally, the walls started trembling and I heard a laugh. The laugh died down as well as the shaking walls, and as they did, a figure materialized in the center of the room. This 'figure', or Loond I should say, was not really that alarming. Or maybe he was, considering the way I expected him to look. He was actually a very peaceful looking person. I called him a person because of the form he had. He was definitely human, or of human blood somewhere. He had blue hair, which was cut as if a bowl had been put around his head when being cut. His eyes were an alarming color of black, contrasting very disturbingly with his blue-based attire and hair. He was a fairly large man, a bit bigger than me, and he had quite a thick build. He held a bright sword in his hand, the hilt and blade guard being a blue tinted metal, and a (you guessed it) blue shield in the other. "Loond, I presume." I said, rather coolly as I checked him out. "Yes, and you?" He asked, revealing that he had a rather deep voice. "I'm Link. I'm here to get the items in this place. The sword told me that they were rightfully mine." "Yes, they are. But you have to defeat me to get them, as a final test." "Alright then. Whenever you'*" I was cut short by Loond springing to the attack; sword out and battle face equipped. I defended instinctively, although his hit was stronger than anyone else I've ever faced, and although I managed to block it with no problem, the added pressure was obvious to me. I then attacked, flinging around backwards to attempt a beheading then and there, but alas it was futile as Loond's shield met my blade. I cursed, and then attacked again. We kept at it, like two rams battling for territory. Ever we were on the move, swinging our swords, blocking with our shields, and even using our shields as secondary weapons. One would think that we'd been rehearsing it for days, the way we never got any hits in, but in fact, we'd been trying our hardest, and nothing was happening. Finally though, I was tired of the stalemate-after-stalemate routine. I decided to use something else. I quickly put up my shield, and got out my bow. I busted an ember seed on the end of the arrow, and shot it. The arrow shot through the air, and finally hit its mark. It struck Loond right in the shoulder. Flame engulfed that area of his arm, and he yelled in intense pain. He dropped both his sword and shield, and though I could have ended it there, I didn't. Something told me to wait. Loond clutched at the arrow, and finally, he yanked it out. The wooden weapon was dropped to the ground, and a nice blood trail followed suit. The blood was leaking down his arm, and it was one of the only things on him that wasn't blue. It indeed was red, and his blue tunic along with his arm was being saturated with the thick life giver. Loond stood as still as a statue, and the whole time, I should have gone and killed him. But my stupid heart was working, today of all days, and I was feeling a bit sorry for him. Added to that my ever-present sense of pride and honor, and you have a no-death situation, at least for the moment. But I couldn't ponder on it for long, as my attention was soon yanked to Loond. The fire was spreading all over his arm, and soon it was over his torso. It then engulfed his legs, other arm, and head. I thought he would burn to death, and I started wishing I had killed him when I had the chance. I hadn't wanted to kill him while he was wounded, but I at least wanted to give the final blow. But before I could begin my charge, he started to move. The fire started to deplete, and he looked as if he was absorbing it. "Thank you, Link," He said, "I your fire's energy has been put into a tolerable form, and suppressed inside my body. The power of it has now been added to my being." Wonderful. It goes from stalemate to downhill battle just like that. Now I was wishing I had ended his sorry ass. But no more talking was to be done, as I attacked, using all of my power to finish him quickly before he got the change to react. He blocked all of my hits as before, but he was a bit faster at doing it. Me, on the other hand was getting a bit less successful. His newfound speed was resulting in quicker blocks on my part. The only problem being that I couldn't go any faster that what I was. So, once or twice, I managed to be on the receiving end of a few attacks. Luckily, they were only bruising attacks, such as shield hits, but I was starting to chip around the edges, and that would soon grow to cracks, and chucks being removed, and I couldn't allow that if I wanted to live. So I got out my bow again, and began a multiple barrage of shots, each hitting Loond. He was now writhing in pain as I continued to pump arrows into him. As soon as I could load another one in, it flew into his body. Soon I was out of arrows, so I stopped, and waited. I'd like to see him transform those arrows into 'tolerable energy'. I started to laugh like crazy, as I stared at his body, his pincushion body, riddled with arrows protruding through him, blood leaking down all parts of him, and the total look of amazement on his face. I had defeated this guy in the most humiliating way. I was so caught up in myself in fact, that I didn't see him fall. Yep, he fell over, just like a shot deer. But that was what he was to me, another prize to go on the Hall of Link. What a good day. So, I made my way over to the end of the room, where the wall has slid up, revealing my prize. The chest was on a pedestal, and a golden light was wrapped around the items. As I dawned these things, the Hyper Cape and the Armos Armor, My whole body seemed to be lifted. I felt light as a feather, and I was. Just by willpower, I could fly all around, and the chest plate was hardly noticeable, and it went well with the Master Sword and cape. Totally pleased at the items, I made my way outside, not even flying, but just walking through the place. Anything that would hit me shattered, and all the pits, monsters, blades, and other obstacles were nothing. The stuff really worked. When I came out of the dungeon, I saw Din sitting on a fountain, and Sword was next to her. They seemed very anxious to see me. As soon as Din caught sight of me, she leapt up, and gave me a huge embrace. I was very willing to accept it. Sword even glimmered a bit. They acted like they hadn't seen me in fifty years. "Hey guys, miss me?" I asked, sounding a little more than corny. "Of course! I'm just glad you're okay." Din said, looking at me warmly. I gave her a smile and turned to Sword. "I got the stuff," I said, "It works great too." "Yes, and the 'stuff' that you are referring to is actually equipment used by the ancient ones. So be careful with what you name them." Sword wasn't glad to see me for too long. "So what are we going to do now?" Din asked me, looking eager to do something. The poor thing had been sitting on that fountain for goodness knows how long. I felt sorry for her, so I told her that we were just going to walk until we figured it out. After a bit of walking, we decided to return to Holodrum to see about the Maku Tree. I was almost positive that he was back to normal, but I wanted to go back anyway. After all, I started this journey to get back to Holodrum. So, we started our trek back, and after a substantial amount of walking, we decided to sleep. Din and I made ourselves comfortable, while Sword went into inanimate mode to sleep. "Are you okay?" I asked Din, after thinking about all of the things she'd been through that day. "Sure, why?" She asked me, rolling to her side to face me. "Well, you've been through a lot today, and most people would've cracked up by now." I hoped she didn't take that the wrong way. "Well, it wasn't that bad." She was quite normal about it, so I left her alone about the subject. "Good." I said, ending the discussion on good note. "What about you?" Din asked me. I guessed she was talking about how I was after today. "I'm great." I lied. After all, I had been through three big battles today, and I was a bit sore. "No you're not." She said, she had me figured out before I had said anything. "Okay, so what am I?" I asked, getting a playful tone to my voice, and looking at her with mocking eyes. "Well, I don't know, but you're not in the best shape in the world." She hit that nail on the head. Suddenly, I tried to change my position, and I felt something sticky under me. I sat up, and saw a large puddle of blood under where I was. I inspected myself, and found a quite nice gash across my back. It had been sore, but I didn't know it was bleeding. "Damn." I said, standing up. "What's wrong?" Din asked, sitting up and looking at me with worry. I turned around, and showed her the gash, and she nearly broke her leg trying to stand up and see about me. "It's fine, it doesn't hurt that ba* Ouch!!" She had pressed against the wound, checking it, and letting me know that it did hurt that badly. "Hold on, I'll get something to fix it up." She said, walking to our stack of things, and getting some water and a rag. She splashed the water around it, and cleaned it, before tearing up the rag and wrapping it around my torso a few times to stop the bleeding. It did feel better. "Thanks." I said, as she settled herself back into her spot. Suddenly, I felt something. I guess I felt sorry for her, but not really. I really appreciated her getting herself up to fix my wound. I mean, she had been through a great deal, and she didn't need to do that. I'd lived through far more and far worse. But she did it anyway, and realizing that gave me an odd feeling. I ignored it; as best I could, and settled down too. "Goodnight, Link." Din said, rolling over, and settling herself. "Goodnight, Din."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, Link didn't die after all. I know its been just one day throughout most all of the story, but I remembered that, and decided for them to sleep a bit abruptly. So, sorry, but I'll do better down the road. 


End file.
